Lost in Worlds
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: Krystal is having an ordinary day at work, untill she finds a necklace that throws her into different worlds! Meeting characters thought to be fictional, Krystal's life couldn't get weirder... R
1. Chapter 1

This is a birthday pressie to FightorFlight! Lucky girl is going to Melbourne for a while..... wish I hid in her suitcase -_- Any ways! This will be a quick update story since I have all the chapters typed up. I'll have this and the first chapter up now and the rest will come later ^_^

BE WARNED!!! There WILL be swearing through out this story, so if swearing (light or heavy) offends you in anyway please read something less so. I'm keeping FightorFlight in character in this story as well as other characters which follow.

* * *

Prologue

It was a boring day at Frozen Moments, the ice cream parlour where one Enriquez Krystal worked part time. Being mid-Winter, very few people wished for the frozen treats and even less people went to buy them. As her boss, Gigi, was on break, her husband was in charge and while he had been unusually nice lately, this good mood didn't last.

'Krystal! Head back to the freezer and clean it up while there are no customers.'

This is how she found her self in her current state; holding a greying rag muttering under her breath as she cleaned yet another shelf off. Krystal didn't see the point in the cleaning of freezer shelves as they never stayed empty long enough for it to really matter. Peering into a box near-by to see if it still had anything inside, she was surprised to see a small hour glass necklace but instead of sand, a slightly congealed liquid was nestled on one side.

'Wow, someone cosplaying as Hermione Granger? Hmm, well since I don't know who it belongs to…'

She eyed the strange goo inside; surely it wasn't sky blue just a moment ago…

Shrugging, Krystal pulled the necklace over her head and looked back at the goo. Still blue then, she thought, must've not looked at it properly the first time. Curiously she turned the hour glass over in its suspended holder, wanting to know if the blue goo would still go through. Just as it started to ooze its way down, the colour changed to a bright green, so bright that she needed to close her eyes so as not to be blinded.

When she opened her eyes again, she flat on her back with several curiously dressed males looking down at her in mild surprise and from somewhere to her left a loud annoying voice carried over.

'See, all these people appearing everywhere! It's just a fancy trick using hidden mirrors and covers!'

Krystal looked over at the voice and nearly fainted when she saw a man with a large moustache and an even larger afro pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

'What the fucking hell!?!?!'

* * *

I'm putting an all over disclaimer for the entire story, mainly because I don't half the original owners and I can't be bothered finding them ^_^

Read and Review!

Lady of Elysion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one of my present, hope you all enjoy it!!!! Remember that there is swearing involved!!!! Btw, if anyone knows the proper rating for light to heavy swearing, please let me know so I can change it if need be, thanks! ^_^

* * *

Chapter One

I'm _Where_? With _Who_?

Barely grasping what was happening to her, Krystal sat up as fast as she could and found the one thing that could confirm this impossible happening. There! Purple hair…… holy shit its future Trunks!!

While Inner Krystal died and went to a better place, Outer Krystal was faced with the reality that yes, she was in the world of Dragonball Z and no, she hadn't taken any drugs lately. Well, none that she could remember at any rate, but this is beside the point.

'Wow! How did you do that? Did you use Instant Transmission? My Tou-san does too!' a boy with spiky blonde hair was leaning over her, his eyes lit with wonder.

'What does it matter, gaki? Can't you sense her Kai levels? There's no power in her at all, just another weakling,' said a man standing a little way from the main group, sneering in Krystal's direction.

'What the hell does that mean?!? I have no power, well screw you, Vegeta!' Krystal yelled out angrily, without realizing just what she had said and just who she had said it to.

'What was that!?! And just how would someone on _your_ level know who I am?'

Baka! Yelled Inner Krystal, you called him Vegeta! How the hell would you know his name when he's never seen you before!

'Oh damn it,' she muttered under her breath.

'We're waiting, onna.'

'Well, I'm actually a Saiyjin! But I was never trained because my Kai got… sealed,' Krystal said quickly. Surely it wasn't _that_ unlikely; Goku was here, wasn't he?

Vegeta was cut off from replying when above mentioned Saiyjin joined the conversation.

'Cool! So you're a Saiyjin too, huh? My names Goku, but Vegeta calls me Kakarott, which is my Saiyjin name. It's too bad about your powers though; you could've helped us out,' Goku said, in all his goofiness. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and moved further away from the group, muttering about baka's who don't know when to shut up.

'Sorry about him,' said a voice from behind her.

Inner Krystal screamed happily, before dancing around in her small space, before sitting down to quietly (coughloudlycough) fangirl in peace. Being far more mature then her Inner self, Outer Krystal merrily turned around to stare wide eyed at the ill named boy, who looked surprised by the attention. When she realized what she was doing, Krystal quickly turned away to see who else was around. The first people she saw, or heard as it were, was Hurcule and his group, whom were listening intently as the afro haired man belittled the Z Warriors techniques in a loud carrying voice ('It's all illusions, really. _Any_ half rate fighter could see what was going on, which makes it even more insulting to someone one of_ my_ stature!'). The next creature, for it was most definitely not human, was the tall bug like green android called Cell, whom Krystal thought was much more screwed looking then what she had seen on television. The American's, she thought, had probably turned down the freakiness so to not scare small children who watch fighters kill each other. Rather pointless really, when you think about it, but American idiocy was neither here nor there at this point.

Seeing where she was looking Trunks' face turned to that of disgust.

'Horrible, isn't it? This thing which has killed so many people,' he said quietly, hate laced in his voice.

'Definitely,' she agreed. 'He won't live much longer, though.'

'And how would you know that?' Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow in such an imitation of his father that Krystal almost laughed.

Controlling herself she replied, 'I just have a way of knowing these things. Watching TV also helps,' she muttered at the end.

'Well let's hope that your knowledge isn't misplaced, then,' he said, smiling slightly at Krystal, who didn't notice that someone had listened to the conversation while she stared again at the purplette in front of her.

'Do you know who's going to do it? Do you know who's going to finally defeat Cell? Is it my Tou-san?' Gohan was almost jumping in anticipation, staring at Krystal with hopeful eyes.

'Yes,' Krystal started, grinning at the young Saiyjin wearing a mini Piccolo outfit, seeing said Namik's eyes grow as he listened in, 'I do know who will win, but it's not Goku-san who will do it.'

Krystal was glad that she paid attention when her friend Mercieca Sarrah had told her about different Japanese suffixes, seeing as she was clearly in the Japanese version of DBZ, if words like 'Tou-san' and 'gaki' were anything to go by.

'And what, one of _them_ can?' a smooth obnoxious voice called over.

Everyone turned to see Cell staring at them grinning in amusement at what Krystal had said; they had forgotten that he had Piccolo's ability to hear even the quietest of voices.

'Which one would you say, then? Vegeta, Trunks, the Namik? Please, let's be realistic here,' Cell said, smirking when the above mentioned fighters stiffen at their casual dismissal. 'The only thing that could be more laughable would be saying that that weakling Earthling over there could defeat me.'

Krystal couldn't believe how over confident the android was in real life… or what ever life this was. It was almost sickening to listen to him disgrace the other fighters as if they were no stronger then the afro with an idiot hanging off it. Especially because it was Trunks and Vegeta who were being insulted, Inner Krystal yelled outraged, throwing mountains of sharp and pointy objects in Cell's direction.

'It may not be anyone that you mentioned; since your ego is so big its not surprising that you don't consider him a threat. But when he beats you so hard in the ground you start vomiting androids you'll be singing a different tune!'

Everyone stared at her after this announcement of unknown skill, except for two. Goku had a knowing smile on his face, realizing just who Krystal meant and Cell's smirk broadened further at the idea of someone being able to do so.

'Y-you mean like releasing androids 18 and 17? Is that even possible?' Krillin asked, his voice betraying a bit of hope thinking of the blonde android.

The group turned to Trunks, who had the most experience with androids and science, thanks to Bulma, his mother.

'Theoretically it's possible,' Trunks said carefully, 'but it would take someone far stronger then Cell himself to do it.'

'And you think that there's someone other then Tou-san who can do it?' Gohan asked Krystal, his eyes drifting to Vegeta and Trunks before remembering that she had said it would be neither of them who destroyed Cell.

'Definitely.'

The producer and manga writer made it so, Krystal thought wryly. Then, without warning, the small hourglass around her neck began to glow a darkened version of violet. Feeling the same pull of the last travelling experience Krystal turned to the Z warriors who stood watching her curiously.

'I'll be going soon, yeah; so good luck with this fight!'

'YOSH!' Krillin and Gohan yelled loudly, causing small chuckles around the group.

'By the way, Vegeta,' Krystal started, Inner Krystal dancing happily for her self claimed seer powers, 'Hurry up and get stronger then Goku-san, would you? I'd have thought that had happened already.'

The surprised look turned smirk was the last thing she saw before being pulled away from the Dragonballs dimension, her vision going black. The next thing she knew, Krystal was flat on her back again with Inner Krystal yelling obscenities at the hourglass responsible.

'How in the name of Ra did you get here without a Millennium Item?!'

'No way, Yu Gi Oh too?'

* * *

Next chapter will probabley be up tomorrow some time ^_^ Please read an review and let me know what you think!!!!!

Lady of Elysion


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, now for the next chapter!

Just as a note, I'm going off the Japanese versions for all of the anime/manga related worlds, so don't tell me I've got the names wrong if you're only referring to the English version and names. Other wise, please enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter Two

The World of Power-Hungry Egyptians and Gravity-Defying Trench Coats?

'The gods really don't like me,' Krystal muttered as she got up, ignoring the gaze of her ill fated silver haired companion. She glanced over at him and sighed in relief when she saw it was only Malik and not the more evil Marik. At least his not as fucked up, Inner Krystal said sagely, if that were indeed possible. Her musing was cut short when the Rod wielding male forced her attention back.

'I demand to know how you came into my room without an Item! That power is restricted to Item holders, Mages and Pharaohs so explain yourself!'

'I'm a Mage, obviously,' Krystal said, wondering how each of these stories were becoming easier to slip into. Must be all the fanfiction I read, she thought absently.

'Mages are either completely honest or dirty liars and only Pharaohs can tell the difference. Why should I believe you?' Malik asked distrustfully.

'You're going to become Pharaoh, aren't you? You should be able to tell the difference,' Krystal said, hoping that just like with all males his ego would be his weak point. She wasn't disappointed.

'Well, as a future Pharaoh I do have that power. Also I doubt Mages are stupid enough to come before me and lie, knowing of my power…'

'And we do know of the power you have!' Krystal added, feeding the thing called an ego just a _bit_ more.

'You mentioned I was to become Pharaoh?'

'Hai, Malik-sama, it should happen before this tournament is over.' Krystal hoped that she was making this believable; it would really fail otherwise.

Looking very pleased, Malik continued, 'I would then like you to explore the ship and report back on what you might hear, understood…?'

Oh shit! 'Krystal' isn't an Egyptian name! Yelled Inner Krystal, think think THINK!!!

'Ta…shi. Tashi is my name,' Krystal said, wondering if Japanese plus sound change equals Egyptian. Really, all she did was adjust Uchiha Itachi's first name a bit.

'Do you understand then, Tashi? If you fail to do this then you will see the power that the Millennium Rod holds!'

And there! I was wondering when he would start the threats, said a relieved Inner Krystal. For a second I thought he soften down a bit there.

'Of course, Pharaoh-sama.' One more ego push couldn't hurt.

Walking from the room she closed the door behind her and almost ran into a wall. On closer inspection, Krystal found that it was not a wall she had ran into, but yet another Egyptian. OMG OMG OMG!!!! It's Odion! Called a very happy Inner. Isn't his name something different in Japan though? Thought Krystal, wondering why the Americans had to change perfectly good Japanese names when you need the originals for when you meet them.

'My apologies, I was on my way to see Malik-sama. I am Rishid, and you are?'

Inner Krystal died. His name is _Rishid_?!

'I am Tashi, a Mage. Nice to meet you Odi— I mean Rishid,' Krystal caught herself on the name, now cursing the Japanese for giving the man such a name.

'What were you to call me? I know that Mages have names made for each person, Malik-sama has told me this.'

OH THANK GOD! Inner Krystal had returned.

'Yes well, the name I was going to call you was Odion. It's what the Mages in the Ameridiots zone has named you,' Krystal said, feeling understandably proud of her new name for America. After all, was it not true?

'Thank you for my Mageian name,' said Rishid… ah screw it! Said _Odion_, smiling at the smaller girl in front of him. He paused, 'Is there such a name for Malik-sama?'

Damnit!

'Er, no. we can't call future Pharaoh's such a thing,' she said, happy with her save.

Odion's eyes widened slightly, before he moved aside to let Krystal pass.

'Thank you again, Tashi-sama, good evening,' he said before disappearing inside Malik's room.

Oh yeah! Tashi-SAMA! Inner Krystal danced away grinning while Outer Krystal tried to remember whose rooms were near by. Passing by different rooms she listened for any voices inside, slowly becoming more disturbed as she went, trying to name each character.

'Not a dog … … get you … … Money Bags…'

Joey, or Jounoichi now.

'Yami … … Puzzle …'

Multi-coloured midget.

'…Can do it … … Yugi-kun…'

Teá… or Anzu in this world.

Krystal slowly backed away from the doors, giving up on this particular hallway. Making a turn and continuing down, she gave up and just decided to open a random door and deal with it. Stopping at the closest door Krystal turned at opened it and walked into another wall. Well more of a person really.

'Who are you and how did you get on board?' asked a demanding voice.

Looking up, as she seemed to be spending her time doing, Krystal met the gaze of one Seto Kaiba, his steel blue eyes staring at her suspiciously.

'Who is it, Seto-nii-sama?' came a smaller voice, its owner walking into the room.

'I don't know Mokuba. That's what I'm trying to find out.'

While the two brothers spoke, Inner and Outer Krystal were staring at Seto's trench coat in disbelief. Sure it defies gravity in the anime, but she didn't think it would in reality, no matter _what_ kind of reality this was.

'I'm Tashi Kryst… un. I was sent here for deck maintenance since you fired the last person…' Krystal trailed off hopefully. The guy did nothing but play Duel Monsters and he was rich, surely he of all people would want his cards in the best condition possible. Sadly, Krystal wouldn't have put it past him to fire the last person who had the job, if it existed.

Nodding, Seto carefully took his deck and passed to Krystal but not before taking out his three Blue Eyed White Dragons and handed the deck to her without a word.

'You can work over here, Kryst-san!' said Mokuba happily, sitting down himself to watch her.

Thanking which ever god made her place her cleaning rag into her pocket when she found the damn necklace, Krystal grabbed said cloth and began to clean off the cards. It wasn't long before she noticed one; that the Kaiba brothers wore long sleeves and that the air conditioner was broken and two; she was shivering in the cold room. Therefore, she was rightfully surprised when she felt something warm and heavy being placed on her shoulders. Turning around Krystal saw Seto walking away and Mokuba give her a wink and a grin as she touched the Legendary Gravity Defying Trench Coat © that had been placed on her.

Just as she did so, the hourglass glowed a bright crimson red, making her grip the coat closer; she wanted the coat dammit and nothing would stop her! Well, nothing but the pull of the necklace pulling her away from the clothing item at the same time. Anime tears ran down Inner Krystal's face as she mourned her loss while Outer Krystal mourned the loss of solid ground, swearing loudly when she landing on solid ground flat on her back.

'Fuck! This is really getting old…'

'Well, well, well. How did you find yourssself in the Riddle Manor?'

'Oh. My. Jashin.'

* * *

So here's another chapter up.... next one will again be sometime tomorrow. READ AND REVIEW!!!

Ohh! I'm actually not too sure if making a general disclaimer for the entire fic counts so I'll say it now: I do NOT own Yugioh..... though I wouldn't mind owning Seto.....

Lady of Elysion


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is chapter three.... I had lots of fun with this one ^_^ enjoy!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Snake Lords, Blondes and a Severely Snappy Man. And They say Muggles are Insane!

'Well then, girl? What do you think you're doing in my pressssence?'

Inner Krystal died. Multiple times. From a combination of shock and disbelief. Lord Voldemort, formally known as Tom Marvello Riddle, was alive!!

'I'm here to bring you very important information, My Lord,' Krystal answered, still very excited to be even in the same room as her most favored dark lord. 'I have knowledge of the Potter boy and of Dumbledore.'

'I have lotssss of information on thossse two. Why should yoursss be any different?'

'Because I also know a lot about you too… if only by obsession,' she added under her breath. At Voldemort's raised nonexistent eyebrow she continued, 'I know about your Horcuxes' and I know what Dumbledore knows about them.'

That can't change things too badly can it? Inner Krystal thought. As long as he doesn't find out about the scar one it's all good.

'I can't imagine how you came acrosssss such information,' Voldemort started, rising from his throne like chair, 'but assss you know thisssss, what you sssay will have some ground of truth. Tell me what it isssss you know.'

Krystal carefully gave some important but non-altering information, drawing on the Harry Potter based conversations she had had with the aforementioned Mercieca Sarrah and other such obsessed people. Voldemort's sinister smile grew as Krystal gave information to him, frowning when he heard of different objects destruction and not knowing about it.

'Thisssss information will be mossst usseful. What isssss your name and houssse?'

It's a pity that I can't say Slytherin, he would wonder why he had never heard of me before, reflected inner Krystal sadly, what to pick now…

'My name is Krystal Depp and my house is Ravenclaw,' the newly named girl replied, happily stealing Johnny Depp's last name.

The snake faced man (can we call him that? I think waxed figurine works better…) spoke softly and slowly, 'I am yet to have alliessss in that houssse… so,' he added louder, 'I will have ssssomeone take you to the nearessst fireplace and help them sssend you to Ssseverusss. Luciusss!' he called suddenly.

A well dressed man with long blonde hair strode briskly into the room, bowing at the sight of his master.

'My Lord wishes me here?'

'Yessss Luciusss,' Voldemort said lazily, 'Pleassse essscort Missss Depp to a fireplace. Have her sssent through to Ssseverusss Ssnape.'

'Of course My Lord,' Lucius answered smoothly, nodding at Krystal to follow him. She did so, bowing as Lucius did on the way out, only not so low; her back still hurt after all the landings its been taking

'I did not see you enter His chambers, Miss Depp, was it?'

'Yes Mr. Malfoy, I had… _direct_ entrance to his quarters,' Krystal answered, no lies there.

Lucius' eyes widened slightly before he gave a small smirk, 'I'd recommend not mentioning this to Bellatrix Lestrange,' he advised in a soft voice, as if to make sure no one heard this piece of advice.

'Wouldn't dream of it. I value my life.'

Nodding approvingly, Lucius led her to a side room used purely for the Floo Network. Offering her the coiled snake vase which contained the Floo Powder, Lucius also gave her a small package to give to his son, Draco Malfoy. As Krystal was just being whisked away by green flames she heard Lucius say, 'formalities are for enemies Krystal.'

She grinned, though that didn't last long as she landed less gracefully then she would have liked in Professor Severus Snape's office. Picking herself up from the ground, Krystal looked up to see not one, but two sets of surprised eyes.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my fireplace?' Severus demanded, his black eyes flashing.

'I'm Krystal Depp, from Ravenclaw and with a package from one Lucius Malfoy for Draco,' Krystal said in one breath, holding the package out to the mentioned Malfoy.

'How could you have seen my father? He's…' Draco trailed off.

'I know that, how else would I have seen him?'

Draco took the small package and pocketed it, looking curiously over at Krystal. Severus too looked over her but not in curiosity.

'How have I never seen you in my classes before? If you were a first year that would be understandable however, you seem Draco's age if not older.'

…

…

…

SHIT!!!!

'I'm a transfer student from Australia, so it makes sense that you've never seen me before,' Krystal said, hoping that the slowness of the sentence was mistaken for disbelief of being unknown as a transfer. Severus still looked unsure, or as unsure as a Snape could, but Draco had had enough.

'Just drop it Uncle Sev; you heard where she came from,' Draco drawled, winking at Krystal causing yet another Inner death.

'Stupid name,' Severus muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, 'fine, I wont say any more on the subject.'

Krystal was shivering again. It was near to Winter in Hogwarts and if it was cold outside, it was nothing compared to the chill of the dungeons. Idly, Inner Krystal (newly resurrected) wondered if a certain friend would feel the cold down here. Probably not.

Once again, Krystal felt a heavy piece of fabric being placed over her shoulders and as she looked up, she saw Severus seating himself down behind his desk.

'I _was_ going to give _mine_ to her, y'know,' Draco said annoyed, raising an eyebrow at his godfather.

'I've lived down here a lot longer then you have Draco; I'm used to it. And if you both walked from here with Miss Depp wearing your robe what do you think would be said?' asked Severus in a silky voice.

Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He couldn't think of anything to say back to that logic.

'At any rate its time you two left from my office. Miss Depp…' Severus waved his wand wordlessly and the robe shrunk to fit Krystal better so she wouldn't trip in the dungeons.

'Evening Professor,' called Draco from the door, Krystal echoing him, adding a 'thank you' for the robe.

As they began the long walk up to the Ravenclaw dormitories, Krystal asked how he knew the way so well.

'What kind of Slytherin would I be otherwise?' was his reply, a knowing smirk on his face.

Halfway way there, the hourglass glowed a blinding orange causing both teens to close their eyes against the shine.

'The _hell_ is going on?!' Draco yelled.

When he opened his eyes, Krystal was gone from sight and was instead being pulled around; hopefully somewhere that wasn't hard.

With a thud, she landed on her back on a slightly less hard surface: sand.

'How did you get here?' asked a low monotone voice.

Looking up, Krystal gasped and Inner Krystal yelled OMFG it's a PANDA!!!

* * *

hehe, any idea where she is know? It's probabley obvious but yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!!!!

Read and Review!!!!!

Lady of Elysion


	5. Chapter 5

Okie-kay! Last chapter here!!!! ^_^ ooooooooo ok big BIG WARNING on the swearing content..... one of the characters swears constantly (I think you all know who) so if it does offend you, seriously, turn back now.....

If the above has no effect, please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Panda Panda Panda Bird Curses and Glares!

Krystal barely had a chance to talk as Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, used his sand to pull her towards his own floating platform of sand. As he manipulated his sand Gaara asked, 'You have little to no chakra, how did you get here?'

'I don't know… I was just here,' said Krystal, slightly shaken when she realised what part of Naruto she had just invaded.

'Another person with us, un? This just gets better. I hope Sasori-donna is watching my art with another thrown in, un!'

This being said, the blonde Akatsuki bomber known as Deidara sent more clay designs at the floating pair, yelling 'katsu!' when they were close enough. Gaara ignored the blonde's comments and turned to face Krystal while simultaneously fighting said blonde.

'When possible I will set you down. Until then you will remain with me,' he stated, voice never wavering as he controlled the sand. 'You're sure that you do not know how you came to be here?'

'Hai, Gaara-sama (Panda-kun); I don't know.'

True enough, Inner Krystal commented, you do know that bloody necklace does something just not _how_ it does that something. It wasn't long before Deidara lost one of his arms to the sand and Krystal knew it would be even less time until Deidara won. What she wanted to know was what would happen to her if she did.

'If he wins and I am dragged far enough down, you will jump. If the Akatsuki get you, you will do as they say. You have no ties to this village, and so they cannot use it against you,' Gaara's voice held just a touch of wear as the fight dragged on above Suna.

When Deidara had won, Gaara was not pulled down and the tail of the bird structure caught him. Looking surprised at his extra catch, Deidara shrugged and pulled Krystal up, the mouth on his hand giving her own a small lick. The blondes face turned to a frown as he gave Krystal a calculating look before flying over to the waiting puppet.

'Shit!' Krystal yelped, grabbing onto the nearest thing for support, which just happened to be the artist controlling the bird. Deidara smirked and when they landed near Sasori, he turned towards her.

'Your not from Suna are you, un?' he asked and, seeing her confuzzled look, explained, 'when my hand licked you, it tasted only fresher sand, rather then a layered taste if you had lived there.'

'Deidara, you took too long. I hate waiting and keeping others waiting.'

They turned to face Sasori, who was hidden inside his Hiruko puppet, and Deidara said, 'But it was pretty artistic wasn't it, un?'

In the end it was agreed that Krystal could return to the Sealing Cave with them, in exchange she would become a temporary basic member of Akatsuki. She rode with Deidara, agreeing to his views on art and generally letting him rant about explosions and how he would rather be free to create his art. When Krystal asked why he wasn't, not wanting to believe Sarrah-chan's version, Deidara's eyes flashed red.

'That fucking Uchiha Itachi forced me in. Bastard doesn't even appreciate good art like mine, un!'

'Will he be there at the Sealing place?'

Inner Krystal looked up hopefully.

'Maybe…'

When they reached the cave where the Sealing of the Ichibi Shukaku would take place, they were surprised to note that they were not alone in the large stone area.

'So you got your first then, ne, Deidara?' called a six foot blue shark man.

Deidara didn't answer; he was too busy glaring at the red eyed man next to the shark known as Hoshigaki Kisame. Krystal didn't say anything either. She and Inner Krystal had both gone into shock. Very happy shock. Outer Krystal stared at Uchiha Itachi without blinking while Inner Krystal tried to control her nosebleed and fangirl like squealing.

Itachi stared back impassively, unsure what to make of the strange girl who apparently held no fear for him.

Krystal half blinked.

Itachi stared impassively.

Krystal slowly blinked.

Itachi stared impassively.

Inner Krystal died and went to a better place.

Outer Krystal slowly came back to what was left of her senses.

Itachi stared slightly less impassively.

Kisame let out a loud chuckle and explained that they wouldn't be there long before they moved out to secure the area around them. According to him, one more Akatsuki member would be making his way in before they left to activate the Five Sealing on the entry to the cave. Outside, a loud voice could be heard before the entrance opened.

'Do you bastards know how long it took me to fucking get here? That teme Kakuzu wouldn't shut the fuck up about his bounty, talking such blasphemy in front of me. May Jashin-sama get the fucker!'

'This,' started Itachi, talking for the first time, 'is Hidan. Ignore him.'

'Well fuck you too, Itachi-chan! See if I give a shit about what you say…' Hidan trailed off threateningly, holding his tri-bladed scythe in one hand and giving the eldest Uchiha the finger with the other.

Deidara rolled his eyes, a gesture which wasn't missed by the immortal Akatsuki.

'You too, Deidara-chan? Well fuck this shit. I don't _need_ to be here in this shit hole. _I_ should be out finding my Jinchuuriki. Not like we'll get there at this fucking rate.'

'Why not?' Krystal asked, hoping that she wouldn't become a sacrifice for Jashin.

'Because that Kakuzu bastard keeps going after fucking bounties! At leat I'm trying to do my fucking job!'

Itachi sighed and made a small hand sign. At Kisame's raised eyebrow he explained, 'It's nothing harsh; we need him for the Sealing. Just to quiet him.'

He turned to face Krystal, who tried hard not to stare fangirlishly at the older Uchiha brother.

'You will learn to disregard most of what some members of Akatsuki say,' he paused and turned to face Deidara, 'where will she be staying during the Sealing?'

'Why do you care, un?'

'I am… concerned as to her state of ease when she learns of how Sealing's are carried through.'

OMG OMG OMG OMFG!!!!! Inner Krystal came back to life just before Itachi had spoken. He cares!!!!! Yay!!!!!! Inner Krystal collapsed once more into a better place, not to rise again with Itachi around. Except for when that fucking necklace began to glow a golden colour, signalling her time up. Oh hell no!!! No no no no no!!!!

When the blackness had left, Krystal found herself standing in the freezer area of Frozen Moments with the necklace no where in sight. Needless to say, Krystal went home early that day. Later, she would see that edited parts of the four dimensions she visited were leaked into the internet. The characters who were skipped out were an unnamed Saiyjin, a Mage called Tashi, Krystal Depp and an unnamed low level Akatsuki member.

* * *

WOOT! Happy birthday again to FightorFlight! To everyone else who read this, I hope you enjoyed it! Perhaps you could tell me in a review? *hopeful face* Thanks for reading!

Lady of Elysion


End file.
